Kennos Arryn
Kennos Arryn is the sixth and youngest son of Lord Paramount Jasper Arryn and Lady Gwyndelyn Hightower, though now the second surviving son after the fall of the Eyrie. Appearance He possesses curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is clean shaven and of a medium build at 5'11". Still youthful, he managed to escape the Eyerie with minor injuries and burns that healed over fairly. Formerly a relaxed young man, the burning of the Vale seems to have changed him. He still, however, retains some amount of idealism, and keeps his mind set on the future, rather than dwelling in the past. History Kennos was the last born son of Jasper Arryn and second youngest child of House Arryn. However, with the attack on the Eyrie by Viserion done, he is now one of the only two sons left of the great house. Born in 350 AC, Kennos rarely interacted with his father, who was in Queen's Landing acting as Hand of Daenerys. Despite rarely getting to spend much time with his father growing up, Kennos greatly admired him and desired nothing more than to receive his attention. He quickly became well known for being a rather healthy boy, vigorous and taking on many challenges with certain vitality to them. Relieved from any true burden of ever having to be a lord, as he was a sixth born son, Kennos's childhood was slightly more idyllic than his brothers. His mother, Gwyndelyn Hightower, had often attempted to get him to learn to play an instrument, and often had him read and study. Kennos, however, revealed he was a much more lofty dreamer. As most boys do, Kennos longed for a chance to prove himself in battle. After watching a tourney, Kennos became deeply submersed in the boyhood desire to become a knight, one day hoping to serve his brother Osgood as a Captain of the Guard or Knight of the Bloody Gate. Kennos took up Falconry, a common sport, to pass the time he wasn't studying. He found himself quite adept at it. But this was not enough for the ambitious young boy - he truly wished to become a knight of old, his idealism getting the better of him. His mother, entertaining his dream, sent Kennos off to squire for a fellow great house (Royce?) in the Vale. He quickly proved himself a natural at swords and a fair horse rider. Following the death of Daenerys Targaryen in 367 AC, Kennos returned to the Eyrie with the man he squired for in an attempt to prepare for anything. While rekindling relations with his brothers and sisters, Viserion descended upon the Eyrie and began to set it and the land around it ablaze in one of the greatest tragedies the Vale had suffered. Kennos had acted selflessly and heroically during this, and rescued and led as many people as possible to safety. Despite all of his work, most of his family perished. Before the boy turned man even had time to mourn, he was knighted for his valor in the burning of the Eyrie. He led many of the people to Gulltown with his mother and what was left of the Arryn's personal guard. When the lords of the Vale, led by House Hunter, held a council, Kennos attended due to the absence of his Father Jasper and brother Eon. At this council, Kennos spoke in House Arryn's best interest and ultimately agreed to put his House's manpower to fighting the dragon Viserion, whom had nested at Old Stones in Riverrun. He had heard the return of his brother at hand and rallied the Arryn men to ride to Riverrun, where they would soon avenge the fallen men, women, and children in the Vale. Timeline 350 AC - Kennos was born 358 AC - Kennos received a falcon on his eighth nameday and began learning how to hunt. 360 AC - Kennos is sent to squire for another house (Royce?). 367 AC - Kennos returns home following the death of Daenerys Targaryen. Following the destruction of the Eyerie, Kennos is knighted for his valor. 368 AC - Kennos arrives at Riverrun with his brother to assist in slaying Viserion. 'Recent Events:' 368 AC 368, Fifth Moon - Kennos named Lord of Strongsong by his brother Lord Eon Arryn. Kennos is given permission to adopt his own sigil and words for the newly created House Arryn of Strongsong. Family Parents Jasper Arryn (RIP), father Gwyndelyn Arryn (nee Hightower), mother Siblings Tamyra Arryn Eon Arryn Sharra Arryn Valarr Waters (Targaryen)(RIP)Category:Valeman Category:House Arryn